


Дьявол кроется в зеркалах

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Раз в крещенский вечерок девушки гадали.





	Дьявол кроется в зеркалах

**Author's Note:**

> Из-за смешения характеров персонажей АА и MCU возможен тотальный OOC всех.
> 
> Во всех моих текстах по АА отношения Тони и Стива показываются давними, устоявшимися и т.д. Нужно было рассказать, с чего они вообще могли начаться.

В небе над академией кружили снежинки и носилось что-то маленькое, истошно вопящее про Сочельник, гадания и женихов.

\- Если это развлечение «только для девушек», что здесь делает Хилл? И почему Локи не позвали?

Мария скрестила руки на груди и смерила Тони неодобрительным взглядом.

– Я здесь только потому, что директор Фьюри попросил меня присмотреть за остальными. Очень мне нужны эти девчоночьи суеверия… Хорошо еще, что так тут развлекаются всего раз в год.  
– Суеверия или нет, а Оса с утра носится по всей академии, треща про гадания, зеркала и суженых, – усмехнулся Тони. – Чуть меня не сбила. Я просто уверен, что все это нагнетает Наташа. Она вечно подбрасывает всем идеи и манипулирует… Или так выражается ее застарелая тоска по родине…  
– Никем я не манипулирую и ни по чему не тоскую, – Наташа холодно оглядела Тони, потом перевела взгляд на большое зеркало в раме самого зловещего вида, поправила его, передвинув вправо по столу буквально на милиметр. – Вот, теперь хорошо. Старк, шел бы ты. Или тоже желаешь посмотреть на дьявола?  
– Какого еще дьявола? – Оса влетела в комнату, увеилчилась до нормальных человеческих размеров и снова принялась трещать. – Мы собирались смотреть на суженых, разве нет?  
– На суженых, – подтвердила Наташа. – Только сами суженые в зеркалах не появляются. Появляется дьявол, который принимает их облик. Я же еще вчера это все объясняла, Джанет.  
– Это как-то… жутко, – Оса поежилась. – Наверное, поэтому я и пропустила часть про дьявола.

Наташа вздохнула и принялась объяснять снова, медленно и терпеливо, как маленькому ребенку.

– Когда наступит ночь, мы все выйдем из комнаты, ты останешься, подойдешь к зеркалу, поставишь перед ним свечку, позовешь суженого ужинать и станешь ждать. Когда зеркало начнет тускнеть, протрешь его полотенцем… ты полотенце-то принесла?  
– Забыла, – беззаботно отмахнулась Оса. – Ничего, сейчас слетаю за ним. Любое подойдет?  
– Любое, даже если на нем будет огромными буквами вышито «Тебя здесь не ждут», – Наташа продолжала объяснять так же ровно и спокойно. – Так вот, протирать нужно до тех пор, пока не разглядишь в зеркале лицо этого самого суженого. Когда разглядишь, крикни «Чур меня!». Дьявол исчезнет, а ты останешься при знании о том, кто предназначен тебе в женихи. Понятно?  
– Вроде бы, – Оса закивала, Мария тоже кивнула, но с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом. В гадания она не верила, в то, что в них верит Наташа – тоже. – А если мне на роду написано выйти замуж, развестись и снова выйти, дьявол что, раздвоится?..

Наташа пожала плечами.

– Никогда не интересовалась тем, насколько дьявол осведомлен о чьих-то матримониальных планах. Посмотришь – узнаешь.

Тони, несколько обалдевший от такого серьезного подхода к антинаучной ерунде, поднял руку, как ученик, желающий привлечь внимание учителя, и спросил:  
– А что будет, если не прогнать этого дьявола-оборотня?

Наташа переглянулась с Марией. В их взглядах, одновременно обратившихся на Тони, читалось неодобрение и что-то вроде «экспериментатор хренов».

– Если вовремя его не прогнать, он перестанет просто смотреть на того, кто его вызвал, вынет из кармана какую-нибудь завлекательную безделушку и положит на стол. Прямо из зеркала высунется и положит. Но уж тогда-то его обязательно нужно прогнать. Подарок останется, если это важно.  
– А если и после этого не прогонять?  
– Понятия не имею, – Наташа пожала плечами. – Те, кто на это отважился, либо не рассказывают о своем опыте, либо…

Она многозначительно оборвала фразу и сделала Тони страшные глаза – не лезь, мол, со своими экспериментами в магические дела.

– Я останусь с вами, – немедленно решил Тони. – Надеюсь, дьявол не возмутится, увидев по ту сторону зеркала не девушку, а меня.  
– Я бы на это ставить не стала… – Наташа вздохнула. – Ладно, как хочешь. Больше народу – веселее. Мы звали Пеппер, но она сказалась занятой.  
– Может, она боится, что никого не увидит в зеркале? – предположила Оса с самым жалостливым видом.  
– Скорее, она боится, что увидит не того, кого хочет, – пробормотала Мария. – Ладно, до ночи еще есть время. Я схожу за Тигрой и остальными…  
– А я за полотенцем, – решил Тони.

Он ни единому слову Наташи не поверил, но был вынужден признать, что суеверие, пересказанное без эмоций, практически со скучающим лицом, оказалось интереснее, чем должно было.

Дьявол-перевертыш из Зазеркалья кажется суженым и заманивает подарками. Как пройти мимо такого?  
**  
– Ну что, увидела своего суженого? – поинтересовалась Мария, когда Джанет, непривычно тихая, выпорхнула из темной комнаты.  
– Ага, – Оса явно была задумчива и общаться не стремилась. – Увидела. Подарков дожидаться не стала.  
– Ну и правильно, – Наташа одобрительно кивнула. – Кто следующий?  
– А не ты сама?  
– Я уже знаю, кого увижу в зеркале. И подарок у меня тоже уже есть, – сурово отрезала Наташа. – Мария?  
– Еще чего, – Хилл снова скрестила руки на груди. – Я в этом не участвую, я только слежу за порядком.  
– Ну, значит, будем считать, что ты бы увидела в зеркале копа, – ухмыльнулся Тони. – «Служить и защищать», вот это все…  
– Мы еще посмотрим, кого ты увидишь, – огрызнулась Мария. – Хотел поучаствовать? – вперед. И нечего тут в остроумии упражняться.  
– Ну ладно, – Тони напустил на себя самый расслабленный и спокойный вид. – Девушки, кого-нибудь пропустить? Нет? Тогда я пошел.

Он скрылся за дверью, успев еще услышать, как Мария шепчет Наташе «А давай запрем его там, и пусть дьявол заберет его в зеркало».  
**  
Тони зажег свечу, поставил перед зеркалом, сел напротив него и мрачно уставился на свое отражение.  
– Ну что, суженый, суженая или кто ты там, приходи ко мне ужинать, – несколько не по названному Наташей тексту позвал он.

Зеркало не ответило. Тони продолжил играть в гляделки сам с собой. Ничего не происходило.

Старк совсем было замыслил разыграть девушек, издав истошный вопль и расколотив зеркало, но тут заметил, что темная поверхность начинает затягиваться туманом – медленно, от рамы к центру.

– Вот это уже интересно, – пробормотал Тони и расправил полотенце, приготовившись стирать им призрачную муть.

Зеркало затянулось туманом полностью, и Тони обстоятельно протер его, даже какое-то крохотное пятнышко внизу у рамы отскреб. Отражения в зеркале больше не было, никого постороннего, правда, тоже.

– Это что, по-твоему, я всю жизнь в одиночестве проведу? Я не согласен, – Тони даже чуть обиделся на зеркало и Наташу с ее глупыми языческими ритуалами.

В раме проявилось лицо. Похоже было на то, что кто-то, идя по своим делам, увидел интересное окно и решил заглянуть в него: лицо показалось как-то сбоку и снизу, с любопытством глянуло на Тони, исчезло, потом появилось снова, уже ровно по центру зеркала.

– Чтоб меня… – пробормотал Тони. – Это не смешно.

Капитан Америка в зеркале улыбнулся, показал белые зубы, дав понять, что ему как раз очень даже смешно.

– Ладно. Допустим, – Тони заглянул в зеркало с новым интересом. – Получается, сейчас я должен тебя прогнать. Или не прогонять, чтобы ты сделал мне подарок.

Предполагаемый суженый кивнул, не переставая широко улыбаться.

Тони чуть отодвинулся от зеркала, скрестил руки на груди, совсем как Мария недавно.

– Я жду, – нахально заявил он.

Стив по ту сторону зеркала чуть приподнял брови, поглядел на Тони удивленно, но кивнул и добыл что-то из кармана, не поместившегося в очерченное рамой пространство, протянул к Тони руку, старательно пряча что-то в горсти.

Этого-то Старку и было надо. Он сцапал дьявола-суженого-Стива за запястье и резко дернул к себе.

Тот вылетел из рамы, неожиданно легкий для кого-то с такими внушительными габаритами, приземлился на пол коленями, зашипел с досадой.

– Убери руки! – чужим, никак не принадлежавшим Стиву голосом возмущенно потребовал он. – Чудеса трогать нельзя!  
– Чудеса – нельзя. А шарлатанов – можно, – с явным удовлетворением возразил Тони. – Снимай чужое лицо, змей асгардский.  
– Не хочу, – уперся Локи. – Может, мне это нравится.  
– Да мне оно тоже нравится, но это не повод. Снимай, говорю.

Локи недовольно закатил глаза – его мимика очень странно смотрелась на лице Стива – и принял свой собственный вид, высокомерный и несколько взъерошенный после падения.

– Ну, снял. Теперь что?  
– Теперь рассказывай, что это за фокусы, – Тони было еще любопытнее, чем когда он только узнал про планы девушек погадать на зеркале.  
– Нет, – Локи вдруг порозовел. – Не расскажу.  
– Да уж, конспиратор из тебя… Романова вздумала устроить вечер страшных женских развлечений, а ты решил воспользоваться случаем и угодить ей, поддержав легенду о гадании на зеркале, так? Можешь не отвечать, твои пламенеющие уши уже все сказали.

Локи поднялся и принялся преувеличенно сосредоточенно отряхивать колени. Ответом он Тони не удостоил.

– Ты всем показывал кого-нибудь неожиданного? – продолжил докапываться Старк.  
– Я всем показывал их суженых! – почти рыкнул Локи.  
– Что, и мне? – удивился Тони.  
– И тебе. Живи теперь с этим.  
– Хм, ладно… А откуда ты знаешь, кто чей суженый?  
– Я бог, ты что, забыл? – Локи сделался еще более надменным на вид, чем обычно. – Предлагаю сделку. Я никому не рассказываю про то, что ты видел, а ты не говоришь остальным, что в зеркале был я.  
– Идет, – неожиданно легко согласился Тони. – Только ведь Нат не дура и не склонна сама верить в чушь, которую излагает на потеху остальным. Она догадается, что с зеркалом что-то не так. А академия устроена по принципу «Что-то не так – это либо Локи, либо Старк». Я ведь вечер был здесь и ничего не трогал, так что…  
– Все равно ничего не говори, – Локи глянул на него сумрачно и шагнул обратно в зеркало, которое тут же помутнело и обзавелось надписью «Закрыто на зиму» поперек.

– Ну что, увидел кого-нибудь? – с интересом спросила Оса.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Тони. – Целый гарем прекрасных девушек. Мое самоопределение как плейбоя получило зримое антинаучное подтверждение, так что спасибо, Нат, это было очень здорово и вдохновляюще.  
– Трепло ты, Старк, – вздохнула Наташа. – Иди уже, дай нам пообщаться нормально.  
**  
Стив очень удивился, увидев на пороге своей комнаты Тони Старка. Еще он одновременно обрадовался и немного встревожился.

– Что-то случилось? Ты обычно не приходишь в три часа ночи… – только и смог проговорить он.  
– Нет, ничего не случилось, просто… Знаешь, наши девушки затеяли интересное гадание. Со свечой и огромным старым зеркалом.  
– Что, опять суженого вызывают? – неожиданно улыбнулся Стив. – Они и в прошлом году этим развлекались – вернее, те из них, кто уже был тут в прошлом году.  
– А ты откуда знаешь? – удивился Тони.  
– А меня директор Фьюри попросил тогда за ними присмотреть.  
– Ну да, а в этом году у него появилась Мария… А сам ты в зеркало смотрелся? Дьявола видел?  
– Что-то вроде, – Стив посмотрел куда-то над головой Тони неожиданно рассеянно. – Но не думаю, что это имеет хоть какое-то отношение к реальности.  
– Ну, как сказать… – Тони внутренне задержал дыхание. – Что он тебе подарил? Брось, не смотри так, я уверен, что тебе было любопытно дождаться подарка…  
– Это… личное. А тебе?  
– А я не дождался, – Тони вдруг почувствовал себя очень глупо: пришел посреди ночи к непричастному к проделкам Локи парню и задает вопросы, понятия не имея, что хочет услышать в ответ…  
– Ты? Вот уж не подумал бы, – Стив только головой покачал. – Я бы сказал, что ты попытаешься и подарок забрать, и самого дьявола из зеркала вытащить…

Тони чуть вздрогнул, но ответил самым беспечным тоном:  
– Я бы вытащил, но это ведь не настоящий суженый. Он только надевает чужое лицо и дразнится.  
– Да, я тоже так подумал и не стал вытаскивать его из рамы, – Стив долго молчал, глядя куда-то расфокусированно, потом медленно продолжил, осторожно, будто по болоту ступая, – и потом, что бы мир делал с двумя одинаковыми гениями, если бы вытащить удалось не подделку, а второй экземпляр?..

Тони замер, ненадолго перестал моргать, дышать и, кажется, даже думать.

– Наверное, то же, что и с двумя легендарными солдатами, – хрипловато ответил он наконец.

Между ними повисло молчание, густое и очень неловкое. Оно делалось все плотнее с каждой секундой и, наверное, в какой-то момент приобрело бы плотность черной дыры, если бы Тони не встряхнулся и не выдохнул:  
– Я думаю, это все нужно осознать. Доброй ночи, Стив.

Никогда раньше ему не приходилось использовать репульсоры в ботинках для того, чтобы спасаться бегством из кампуса.

Стив задумчиво посмотрел вслед воспарившему в темное небо Старку.

Все это действительно нужно было осознать. И еще нужно было что-то по этому поводу сделать.

Стив почувствовал, что глупо и счастливо улыбается. Выходит, зеркало не наврало ему?..

Что-то подсказало кэпу, что смущать Тони личным присутствием пока не стоит, но намерения задекларировать практически необходимо. Стив вернулся к постели, вынул из-под подушки телефон и принялся искать службу круглосуточной доставки букетов, которая рискнула бы прислать курьера на территорию овеянной противоречивой славой академии.  
**  
– Ну вот, а потом началось самое интересное, – Наташа улыбалась и даже не особо скрывала это, только бокалом временами заслонялась. – Стив принялся за ним ухаживать. Ну, то есть, ты представляешь себе ухаживания Стива.  
– Все очень вежливо и старорежимно? Цветы, билеты в кино и вечера танцев? – Мария кивнула со знанием дела.  
– Чарльстон, – с чувством произнесла Наташа. – Восемь часов сплошного чарльстона. Как они только это пережили?.. В общем, Старк сдался, кажется, просто от усталости.   
– Да ладно, это явно было что-то из серии «а не слишком ли быстро я бегу?», – усмехнулась Пеппер. – Тони просто не хотел соглашаться слишком быстро и портить красивые ухаживания. Он же любопытный, ему было интересно, что там дальше.  
– О да, – Наташа снова заулыбалась.  
– Одного не пойму, – Мария серьезно свела брови к переносице. – Почему они оба поверили в то, что увидели в зеркале?  
– Минус на минус, – предположила Пеппер. – Когда что-то, во что ты не веришь, показывает тебе кого-то, кого ты не ожидал увидеть, волей-неволей задумаешься о предназначении, судьбе и всем таком.   
– Может быть, – Наташа добила свой коктейль и помахала роботу-бармену, призывая добавку. – А сама-то ты не надумала заглянуть в зеркало?  
– И увидеть там горы работы? Нет, спасибо, – Пеппер помотала головой. – Фьюри будет в ярости. Он и так с трудом терпит Тони, а тот взял и «испортил» Стива, голову ему заморочил…  
– Это был не я! – Тони, сияющий как начищенный золотой, вплыл в бар, пошатываясь в кои веки не от количества и крепости выпитого. – И вообще, такую голову ничем не заморочишь!  
– Такому телу вынос не грозит, – согласно кивнула Наташа и отсалютовала ему бокалом.


End file.
